


Hippity Hoppity Fun

by LittleAlternativeGirl



Series: Emilyverse [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Easter, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Original Character(s), egg hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAlternativeGirl/pseuds/LittleAlternativeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the annual Maria Stark Charity Egg Hunt, Clint and Phil have a hard time trying to keep track of their daughter while she runs around getting eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippity Hoppity Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Short little ficlet that I wanted to crank out since it was too much of an adorable idea to just let it sit in plotbunny limbo.
> 
> Not beta'd but edited by me. Also the book that Phil mentions in here is [Happy Easter, Little Critter](http://www.amazon.com/Happy-Easter-Little-Critter-Look-Look/dp/0307117235), which is one of my favorite books growing up.
> 
>  **EDIT 1** : This will be become a series and verse as of now, once I get a few more fics published to get a sense of a timeline and get some character backgrounds in. And to also decide where this series will be heading as a whole.
> 
>  **EDIT 2** : This was rec'd on the [ClintCoulson Fic Finders](http://clintcoulsonficfinders.tumblr.com/post/47781055770) for their family and kid fic list. I am so surprised by this and I'm very thankful for them reccing me.

"OW! Hey watch it!"

Clint quickly turned his head to see his four year old daughter hit the ground as a few older kids ran past her, her basket spilling a few eggs. But just as he was about to help her up, she quickly grabbed them and got up running, long hair flying in her face. "Just wait till I get more eggs than you dummies!"

He shook his head and chuckled as Emily quickly grabbed a few more eggs from where the older kids had ran past and under the banner that said 'MARIA STARK CHARITY EGG HUNT' on it. He then saw her dive into a bush to grab a bright pink egg, just before scrambling out and into a sprint towards the edge of the lawn for an egg in a pail.

"Well I guess she did get your eyes then," Phil said, handing Clint a beer and hugging him around the waist.

"And winning streak," grinned Clint as he took a sip of his beer, just as Emily ran to grab an stripped egg behind another kid."She's doing good for her first egg hunt and hasn't had any of her eggs stolen by any kids yet."

Phil sighed and shook his head."I knew it was a bad idea to read that book to you and Emily last night. You two got the idea that egg hunts are like war zones."

"Well at least she didn't do what Tasha told her to do and start biting or kicking them if they start picking on her," shrugged Clint, scanning the lawn for the sight of Emily's dress."Let's just be thankful that Stark never does decide to go all high tech on these egg hunts and just let's Pepper manage them for the most part."

"You can say that again," Phil said, trying to find his daughter too."Can you see her? You would think that the lilac dress my ma bought her would stand out."

"Yeah I just found her. She somehow got over by the fountain and oh no...EMILY MARIE COULSON! YOU PUT THAT FROG DOWN RIGHT NOW AND GET AWAY FROM THAT FOUNTAIN!"

"BUT DADDY!" whined Emily, as she held the frog in her tiny hands and looked back at Clint and Phil, then back to her basket and then the fountain."He jumped into my basket first and I'm just trying to get him back home and I was just trying to do the right thing and...!"

And then tears had started. Emily was clearly distressed on what had transpired in the past few minutes and didn't know what to do. Clint sighed and handed his beer off to Phil as he ran towards her, dodging kids and eggs to go get his daughter.

"Shh, it's okay," Clint said, kneeling so he was eye level with her."You were right to pick him out of your basket and take him home. Don't worry, you did the right thing."

"But Daddy yelled at me!" she sobbed, still holding onto the frog and shaking it at Clint. He quickly and gently took it out of her hands before the frog got sick or something worse happened to it.

"I did not yell at you, I only shouted since I didn't want you touching the frog and going near this fountain," he sighed and placed the frog on the edge of it. The frog quickly hopped into the fountain and swam to the farthest edge, safely away from Emily and Clint."Okay Chickadee, the frog's home so let's go by Papa and see how many eggs you got, alright?"

"Okay," she hiccuped and rubbed her eyes, grabbing her overfilling basket before Clint scooped her up to walk her to the mansion's patio. He rubbed her back in small, soothing strokes, just barely jumping out of an eight year old way and her little brother, trying to get the last few eggs.

When the two of them got closer to where Phil was standing, he quickly placed the bottles on a table and held out his arms as Clint passed Emily to him and took her basket.

"Hi honey. Did Daddy and you get that frog back home?" Phil asked, kissing the top of her head and brushing the hair out her eyes.

"Yes," she sniffed and then smiled."Daddy wanted to see how many eggs I got, Papa. Will you help me count 'em?"

"Of course," he smiled and motioned to Clint to follow him as they moved towards the shadier part of the patio to sit down.

It was only then, that Clint realized that his pants and bottom of his dress shirt was covered in dirt and grass stains, most likely from when he was carrying Emily. That was when he noticed that she not only dirtied her new dress but ripped her new tights as well and was probably getting Phil covered in dirt too.

Well, at least they took photos before the egg hunt started so it wasn't a total lost.

( Now if only Phil and Clint could figure out what they were going to do with 42 eggs filled with jelly beans, stickers and other goodies for the next few weeks, without giving Emily a stomachache.)


End file.
